Crypt of Dalnir: Ritual Chamber (Solo)
| levelrange = 100+| instance = Solo| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = 1 hour 30 min| slock = 1 hour 30 min| pmin = 1 hour 30 min| pmax = 3 days| altname =Crypt of Dalnir: Ritual Chamber Solo| uid = 974| }} =General= Enter at Turn the middle statue and wait for it to click into place. A message will appear: "Passage has been granted." Go through to the teleport at the base of the glowing yellow pedestal. " emerges from the Pit of Sacrifice." 101^ Simple tank n' spank. *''Note: You must be within 10m range to damage him and he is rooted'' *Note: Don't fall in the pit. There's no bottom. However, you can use a totem of evac to escape if you do. Follow through to the next room. It's a large altar room with two doorways on each side and one up top. For now, kill the gooblins around the edges of the room and any Kly ghosts that aggro you. Go to the altar area and see The Grand Benefactor 101 He has a buff: "The Kly's Benediction". It makes him immune to damage and he is rooted while near the altar. You must make him move away from the altar. Casts Septic Blast periodically: Inflicts 591063- 633938 disease damage on targets in Area of Effect instantly and every 2 seconds. Kill the Kly believers to force the Rector to leave his altar. Once you have killed 3 or 4 of them, Rector Droz'Kzar will become angry and leave his altar to attack you for a short time before dropping a totem on the ground. Get away from the totem quickly. It has a kb on it that hits like a truck. It is capable of hitting for 2-3 mil before it disappears. 20m joust range to avoid knockback and damage. Rinse and repeat, kill 3 or 4 believers; damage the Rector when he leaves his altar; dodge the totem until he's dead. Now, for the rune foundation rooms on the both sides. There are four such rooms, (east, southeast, southwest and west), each containing a rune foundation guarded by a runekeeper. You must kill each a runekeeper before its rune foundation becomes clickable. But don't click on each rune foundation yet! Start with the east foundation rune room. Clear the a rune keeper, he may be found wandering in the tunnel connecting the east room to the south room. Kill all the various Kly mobs that you run into so they don't later agro during the timed event/run. Now, do all this again for south-east and south-west rune foundation rooms. Kill their a runekeeper and all possible trash. Again, do not yet click on the rune foundations. There is no a runekeeper in the west rune foundation room. But past that rune foundation is a hallway that branches. Clear all the mobs down the hallway and down both branches. Keeper of the Runes 101 will spawn down one of the branches after you click on the third rune foundation. Now, head back to the east rune foundation room. Click on the rune foundation, a timed mini-quest "Rune Run" starts and you have 8 min to complete it. After clicking on the rune foundation, a colored rune will appear above the foundation. It's handy to remember which room has which color. Run to the south-east rune room and click that foundation and remember its color. Do it again in the south-west room. You will see a message, "The activation of the three runes summons their curator and keeper of the final rune!" Now run down the hallway past the rune foundation in the west room (which is unclickable right now). Find and attack Keeper of the Runes 101. After a bit, he will cast a buff "Power of the Runes" and stop taking damage because his buff absorbs all damage. colored circles appear on the floor and you will start taking magic damage when not inside one of the circles. The circles cast "Discharging Runes" that increases run speed and allows casting while moving. Run through them to train to the rune foundation room whose color matches that of the circles. Stop in circles along the way to regenerate health. When you run through the circle in the rune foundation room with the matching color, you see the message that he can take damage now. He will instantly teleport to you on that circle and you can damage him. At that point the door to that room will lock for a while. When the door opens again, the circles on the floor will reappear with a changed color and you need to run to the next room with the proper color. Repeat until he is dead. After killing him, you can click on the fourth rune foundation in the west room. You get a message: "The seal locking the door beyond the church unravels. You can now venture forward!" Before you enter the door above the altar, go to the altar and make a note of the order of the runes on the wall behind the altar. The order may be different each time. Go up the ramp into the room behind the altar. The door locks behind you but if you run away from it and run back, it opens again. Light the pedestals in the order they appeared on the wall from left to right, revealing the Triad Golems. Failure to light them correctly results in death. After all three are clicked the golems will become attackable. They are, in order of most difficult to easiest: Opens doors to reveal "The Triad Golems", 3 linked golems: * Heroic **[casts Wave of Ice: Inflicts 365825 - 388453 cold damage on targets in Area of Effect instantly and every 3 seconds; Decreases Crit Bonus of targets in Area of Effect by 1000.0%; Slows targets in Area of effect by 50%. * Heroic **[casts Wave of Magic: Inflicts 365825 - 388453 magic damage on targets in Area of Effect instantly and every 3 seconds; Decreases Potency of targets in Area of Effect by 2000.0%; Decreases Damage Per Second of targets in Area of Effect by 500.0. * Heroic **[casts Wave of Poison: Inflicts 365825 - 388453 poison damage on targets in Area of Effect instantly and every 3 seconds; Decreases Attack Speed of targets in Area of Effect by 1000.0%; Decreases Ability Casting Speed of targets in Area of Effect by 100.0%. The order is depending on how quickly you can kill them, you want to time it so that you are not fighting 2 or 3 at the same time for a long period. E.g if you can kill Toxic fast but the other two come and kill you, try starting with Arcane, so you can kill Toxic fast when Polar is beating on you at the same time. When you attack the first golem, at 70% he will call for help and the other two will come to you (passing through the walls!) Finish off the first one then kill the easiest of the remaining two, and finally the last one. Go back to the Ritual Chamber Access Rune at the hallway entrance, and activate it to reveal a teleport. Once through the teleport, kill the gooblins at the door and the Kly overseer in the middle of the room. Lord of the Crypt 101^ will appear. Look to the left and right side of the room to notice side rooms. At the end of each, is 'An inactive power source' {Left side } {Right side } Pick a side - doesn't matter which, but once you pick a side you will need to use that side again. Pull The Kly to that side just far enough into the room to see what color the orb becomes. When The Kly emotes "My body! It must be rejuvenated!" you will receive the message "Soon the transfusion of blood will revitalize the Kly unless the ritual is disrupted! Turn off a matching power orb!" His rejuvenation is a slow cast that gives you time to run up the ramp into the room at the top, where he spawned. Go into the room and pick the side that you chose to view the orb from below. In the room will be 3 power orbs of different colors; choose the one that matches the same side below and turn it off to interrupt the Kly's rejuvenation. Return out to the rejuvenation room and pick a side again to rinse and repeat. View the orb below, run up the ramp into the room and choose it's color match until the Kly is dead. *Note: Failure to chose his match on time will cause "My body is whole once again." He will return to full health. Picking the incorrect orb will result in you being shocked to death. Once he's dead, run up the ramp into the room up top. There is a teleport that will return you to the entrance of the zone to leave.